One Night
by rl.farmer
Summary: One night Bella feels braver than usual, how far will it go? EdwardxBella. LIME/LEMON later!


**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. I will appreciate any comments you wish to give but please make it constructive and not just hateful! Please read and review! Thank you so much! This is also a lime, and possibly lemons later on so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read! **

**I do not own Twilight; all credit goes to Stephanie Meyers! The rest of the story is mine, however. **

**PLEASE ENJOY.**

(Bella's POV)

"Babe, you ready for bed?" Edward asked, shooting me my favorite crooked grin.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute, don't wait for me." I replied distracted by the book I was reading.

He replied with a chuckle. I looked up, with a confused expression.

He said "I feel like you keep forgetting that I don't sleep."

I looked up, and grinned. I laughed and he pulled me out of my chair and into his arms. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent, forgetting how great it felt to have him hold me. It's been awhile since I've been in his arms and I never wanted to leave.

"I like it here," I whispered "it feels like home."

He breathed in quickly. "I am your home."

I looked up into his eyes, and he was already looking at me. His eyes still dazzle me, and for a second I couldn't even remember my own name. I looked away blushing as he brought his hand to my cheek and slowly stroked it. It felt so good to have him touching me that I never wanted him to stop, which is a problem since he refuses to touch me anywhere that I would REALLY like. He stops stroking my cheek and looks ahead toward the TV. I see his Adam's apple right in front of me and I watch it move as he swallows. Eventually I press my lips to his neck, slowly nibbling at the skin there, he sucks in a breath quickly and hisses slightly and he breathes out. I glance up at him to see if he is going to make me stop, but he is still staring at the TV so I figure I haven't gone too far yet. I move my lips, kissing slowly up and down, from his earlobe to his collar bone; he groaned slightly but still didn't ask me to stop.

I was excited that he was finally letting me touch him and I hoped that maybe this could go somewhere tonight. I moved my hand to the base of his shirt and tried to slip my hand under it, but he grabbed by hand and shook his head no. He was still looking at the TV so I tried again, this time he let me place my hand under his shirt and I slowly felt his muscular stomach. I touched him softly with my fingertips and I saw his lips part slightly, but still he continued to pretend that I was not affecting him. I lowered my hand towards the southern part of his body, and again he grabbed my hand. This time however he said, "Bella..." in a low, warning tone.

I was not in the mood to be rejected though, and I would not stop. I could feel myself slowly getting wet thinking about how this could go, and I was not in the mood to get myself off later when Edward could do it just as easily. I saw a slight bulge in his pants and I got excited realizing that he was not as unaffected by me as he tried to pretend. I flipped over so that I was straddling him and started to kiss him, he kissed me back but not in a way that made me feel like I was going to get what I wanted. I was not going to be stopped and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, slowly slipping my hand inside again. I again felt all of his muscles, and worked my way up until I reached his nipples. I grabbed his nipples with my nails and pulled on them lightly, he moaned and closed his eyes but since he did stop me I kept going. I slowly moved my hands south again and grabbed his bulge, I rubbed it lightly on the outside, teasing him. He bucked his hips slightly to push it farther into my hand and I immediately started to rub it harder. He moaned again and I felt brave enough to undo his belt buckle and slip my hand inside his pants, I pulled his pants down and left him only in his boxers. He was staring at me and I wasted no time in pulling off his boxers.

I took his rock hard cock into my hand and started to stroke it, running my hand from the base to the head, slowly at first but then picking up the pace until he was moving his hips with me to make me go faster.

"Bella, oh fuck Bella, that feels so good! Faster Bella please, please baby." He moaned as he got closer to his end. I listened to him and stroked him faster until I could see that he was close to coming. I grinned to myself and took him into my mouth, knowing it would drive him wild. He immediately responded, "Oh fuck! Shit baby." I had never heard him talk like that it was seriously turning me on; I could feel a pool forming in between my legs. I moved, taking as much of him into my mouth as I could, and stroking whatever I couldn't. He grabbed my hair and pulled himself deeper into my mouth, I moan and the vibrations pushed him over the edge, he exploded into my mouth and I swallowed it all, licking my lips once I was done.

I looked up, pleased with myself. His eyes were still dark with desire, even though he had just came. The look went right to between my legs and I was practically soaking. He breathed in deeply through his nose, and smiled. I blushed and looked down, realizing he could smell my wetness. He placed his fingers under my chin and made me look back at him.

"Babe, that was incredible, and I want to make you feel how I felt," he picked me up and placed me on the couch next to him, and then he stood up and walked towards the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder, and looked back at me. "Come on baby, it's your turn." He walked through the door, and I quickly jumped up to follow him.

**So, that was it! If you didn't like it, please let me know why and I will do my best to follow as many of your suggestions as possible. Thank you so much for reading, and if I get good reviews I'll add another chapter! **


End file.
